


Последний танец

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, French History RPF, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caretaking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Смерть приходила только тогда, когда вокруг Ришелье не было ни души, а сам он находился на грани срыва.
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Der Tod | Death, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Последний танец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Letzte Tanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052697) by [lustig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/pseuds/lustig). 



— Я так долго не видела тебя, — мелодичный голос поприветствовал его и Ришелье покрутил головой, паникуя. Он обнаружил себя в пустой комнате, в месте, где он не будет никем ни узнан, ни обнаружен, ни потревожен. 

На мгновение ему показалось, что все увенчалось успехом. 

Когда он узнал это строгое лицо, никогда не стареющее, вечно прекрасное и соединил его воедино с тем голосом, который так хорошо был ему известен, стало ясно, что он точно достиг пика. 

В какой-то степени. 

Смерть все же никогда не появлялась, если где-то рядом была хоть одна живая душа. Множество времени утекло, пока Ришелье все же смирился с тем, что умрет однажды в полном одиночестве. 

— Нет! — Он выдохнул и обернулся к уже захлопнувшейся двери, сжимая нервно подрагивающие руки. 

Боль была приятным отвлечением и его веки сомкнулись, закрывая закатившиеся глаза. Дрожь понемногу убывала, пока кардинал полностью не успокоился от утешающего касания рук Смерти. 

Глаза Ришелье снова распахнулись навстречу другому выжидающему взгляду — но чьему? Человека? Какого-то существа? Галлюцинации? — кому-то, что было точно выше него самого. Он заскулил в беспомощности, потерянный, и Смерть улыбнулась. 

Это не была насмешливая ухмылка. Он знал уже, как выглядит злобная усмешка. 

Это была улыбка из тех, которыми встречают в родном доме. 

Он заскулил снова, стараясь вырвать руки из захвата Смерти. Улыбка исчезла, но Она выпустила его, все еще сжимающего руки в безмолвной мольбе. 

— Я скучала по тебе, — прошептала Черная Владычица. — Почему ты решил отказаться от партнерства?

Без успокаивающих прикосновений его снова пробила дрожь, распространившаяся от рук по остальному телу. Ришелье попятился, натыкаясь на что-то, что могло быть стулом, столом, ему было наплевать.

— Людовик, — он заикался, — Франция. Мой король. — Он снова прикусил палец, взволнованно ожидая, пока Смерть подойдет к нему. 

Она не делала этого. 

Во рту был привкус меди. 

— Я важен для Его Величества, — Ришелье попробовал снова: его компаньонка не сделала совершенно ничего, а только молча смотрела на него. 

— А так ли это? — Произнесла она. — Правда ли? — Смерть шагнула ближе, но остановилась и приподняла руки, будто бы сдаваясь, пока кардинал дрожал в панике, не зная, куда отступать дальше. 

— Если бы ты сложил полномочия Премьер-министра сию минуту, заметил бы он это? Был бы обеспокоен? 

Крик Ришелье был воплощением чистой агонии и оборвался где-то в дальних комнатах Лувра. Рыдания сотрясали его плечи, но единственным звуком в комнате был тихий скулеж. 

Смерть не издавала никаких звуков, перемещаясь к кардиналу и касаясь его плеча, в то время как он сам старался отползти вбок, наполовину оставаясь на месте из-за шелка, беспощадно задерживающего его. 

— Тсс, — Черная Владычица успокоила его, вытирая со щек слезы. Когда она поняла, что Ришелье более не намерен двинуться с места, она коснулась пальцами мягких седых прядей. 

— Как же ты красив, — Она продолжала, не поднимая голос выше шепота, — с твоими огненными глазами и серебряными волосами. Как же мне хотелось увидеть тебя, попросить о той вечности на моей стороне, которой ты действительно достоин. 

Она наклонялась до тех пор, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Ришелье перестал всхлипывать, прижимаясь своим лбом к чужому. 

— Франция нуждается во мне, — Он решился снова попробовать. Его голос звучал так ломко, что он сам не мог поверить, что это действительно произносит он. — Франция нуждается во мне, — повторил он и прикрыл глаза. 

Дыхание Смерти опалило его губы, но Она не сократила между ними дистанцию. 

— Разве ты не отдал Франции уже куда больше, чем она заслуживала? Ты отдал ей всю свою жизнь, свой блистательный ум, свою любовь. А я, разве я этого не заслуживаю? — Ее руки, такие успокаивающие, опустились на бледные щеки кардинала. — Как часто она пользовалась тобой за все то хорошее, что ты ей дал? Как часто плевала она на твои жертвы, смеялась над твоими предложениями, топтала твои надежды и пожелания? Как часто твой дорогой король глумился над тобой и твоими задумками, отказывался от всего хорошего, что ты мог бы привнести в его царствование? Сколько пройдет еще времени, пока они не решат, что ты сделал достаточно? Ты же видел, что они сделали с Кончини, когда решили, что его обязанности для Франции завершились? Нет, пожалуйста, не плачь, красавец мой. 

Смерть прижала его ближе, прижимая его голову к изгибу своей шеи и поглаживая кругами его спину. 

— Ты заслуживаешь небольшой передышки, Арман. Ты заслуживаешь возможности решать сам для себя, а не для великого блага тех, кто пытается вырыть тебе могилу. 

Поцелуй в серебристую макушку. 

— Я не покину тебя. Я никогда, никогда не оставлю тебя. Ты слишком хорош, чтобы с тобой так обращались. Ты заслуживаешь намного большего. Пожалуйста, — Ее голос уже не был похож на шепот, — Пожалуйста, идем со мной. Здесь нет ничего, что бы удерживало тебя. 

И Ришелье повернул свою голову к мягкому голосу, обещавшему свободу. 

Дверь распахнулась. 

Смерть настолько быстро отстранилась, что Арман, внезапно лишенный единственной поддержки, потерял те жалкие остатки равновесия, которые у него оставались. Его покрытые кровью пальцы соприкоснулись с полом, боль сделала его тело недвижимым. Он вскрикнул от отчаяния, от потери, от желания. 

— Кардинал! — Позвал голос, голос, который он совершенно не хотел бы сейчас слышать — он хотел слышать только Смерть, желанную мелодию, желанную свободу, желанное освобождение.

Он хотел умереть.

***

— Кардинал!

Облегчение, смешанное с адреналином в венах, пронзило тело Тревиля, когда он увидел груду красного шелка на полу. Он опустился на колено, хватая одну из его рук — Боже, в каком же они были состоянии — нащупывая пульс, слабый, но все же присутствующий. Он поднял голову, осматривая комнату и отыскивая фигуру в черном, отделившуюся от тела в момент, когда он открыл дверь. Он встречал Смерть на многих полях сражения, смотрел ее в глаза далеко не единожды. 

Он понимал, что видит. Он знал, что это значило. Как близко он был. 

Он подхватил Ришелье, поднимая его на ноги и чувствуя, как в нем возрастает обеспокоенность, когда кардинал не издал ни единого протестующего звука. Ришелье был жив, но Боже, какой ценой?

— Я знаю, ты тут, — произнес он в обманчивую пустоту. 

— Жан Тревиль. — Из темноты черная фигура вышла к нему навстречу. Она была выше, чем Жан помнил. Когда они встречались, Смерть была почти одного с ним роста, может самую малость повыше. 

Сейчас Смерть возвышалась над капитаном, но не только потому что он до сих пор стоял на коленях. 

Смерть смотрела на него со злобной усмешкой на лице, впалыми щеками, бледной кожей и темными горящими глазами. Не нужно было много воображения, чтобы представить череп вместо обычной неземной красавицы, в образе которой Она любила появляться. 

Тревиль нашел ее глаза и очень спокойно приказал: 

— Оставь его в покое. 

Смерть лающе рассмеялась, подошла поближе, вперив в Капитана огненный взор. 

— Я тебя не боюсь. 

— А стоило бы, Жан Тревиль.

— Я видел так много чудесных людей, попадающих в твои объятия. Я видел террор, который ты сеешь. Разрушения, которые следуют за твоим пробуждением. Я не струшу перед тобой. 

Смерть сделала еще несколько шагов, будто бы в танце под музыку, доступную только ее слуху. 

— Его время все еще не пришло, — Заключил тихо Тревиль, все еще не выпуская неподвижного кардинала из своих рук. 

— Он просил объятий, — Холодно и жестоко заключила Смерть в страхе быть лишенной партнерства Кардинала. 

— Франция все еще нуждается в нем. 

— Франция ничего не может ему предложить! Эта страна ненавидит его, и дворяне, и простые люди, его никто не любит! Они боятся и ненавидят его, хотят увидеть его мертвым больше, чем живым. Я могу ему предложить свободу, в которой он нуждается для излечения своего поломанного разума!

— Если он покинет страну сейчас, все, над чем он работал, все, что во что он вкладывал свою жизнь, самого себя, порушится. Да, Франция не относится к нему так, как он достоин, вероятно, что никто этого не делает, но без него мы будем н и ч е м. И тут есть люди, осознающие это. 

Тревиль прижал равнодушное тело кардинала ближе к себе, инстинктивно пытаясь защитить его от угрозы, которую он видел в Смерти. 

— Он тоскует по мне. 

— Нет, — ответил капитан, — не всегда. И если он оставит Францию сейчас, он никогда не сможет себе этого простить. 

Танец Смерти немного замедлился, но она все еще выглядела разъяренной. Вместо ответа она продолжала смотреть прямо на Капитана холодным расчетливым взглядом. Это тревожило Тревиля, но он продолжал, не в силах остановить себя:

— Если же он предназначается для вечности рядом с тобой, разве несколько лет сыграют большую роль?

Тревиль скорчил гримасу, но отказался брать свои слова назад. 

В конце концов они были правдой. 

— Ты его любишь. 

Задетый за больное, неустанно контролирующий дыхание, капитан прикрыл глаза. 

— Да, люблю, — тихо признался он, — Но он никогда не узнает об этом. 

Выражение лица Смерти изменилось. 

— Почему?

— Потому что он меня презирает. И сердце его всегда принадлежало другому человеку. — Выверенный выдох. — Я не хочу, чтобы он знал это. 

Взгляд Смерти был нечитаем, но ярость ушла, и она медленно отошла от двоих людей на полу. 

— Тогда он не узнает. Он проснется, и для него все это будет сном, ничего из этого не окажется реальным. Я могу доверить тебе, чтобы его нашли нужные люди? — Черная Владычица приподняла бровь, ожидая ответа Тревиля. 

Онемевший, шокированный, безмолвный, он мог только кивнуть. 

Смерть обещает свободу. Но Капитан забыл, что она еще и защищает справедливость. 

— В таком случае он твой. Я не вернусь за ним до того момента, пока не придет его время. — Тени в комнате сгустились, поглощая Смерть как равную. — Его последний танец будет моим. 

И она растворилась, словно призрак, оставляя для его пробуждения только солнечный свет.


End file.
